100 theme challenge
by DarkSecretLove
Summary: As many before me, I have picked up this challenge. It can contain anything and everything and I picked the T rating just to be safe in future chapters. Might have to change that somewhere along the way.
1. 74: Are you challenging me?

**Theme 74:**_ Are you challenging me? _

As Roxas was trying to pay attention to a damn awful lecture on memory, his mind began to wander. His annoyance with the teacher's horrible English was fading to the background as he thought back to the strange encounter he'd had the day before. The flaming red hair, the bright green eyes, the soft yet strong hands that pulled him back to his feet... Who was this guy? What right did he have to walk into Roxas' mess he called life and confuse him like this?

Roxas had been lost in thought, not paying attention to where he was going and had managed to bump into said redhead. Of course, he fell none too gracefully on his butt, winced and looked up to find the reason for his sudden failure in balance. His blue eyes met sparkling green ones, full of life, happiness and pretty much everything else Roxas' eyes missed.

The stranger told the person he had been talking to on the phone he had to go and held out his hand. Roxas had taken the offer and with a grunt managed to get back to his feet. The stranger had picked up his books and noticed the spilled coffee. He then offered to buy Roxas a new one and, grabbing his hand, had dragged him off to the nearest coffee shop, being a Starbucks.

Roxas hated Starbucks. Too much extras for too much money. He always went to a local cafe to get his much needed and appreciated daily cup of cappuccino. Once inside Starbucks and looking at all the different types of coffee they offered, Roxas remembered another reason he didn't like Starbucks: too much choice. Trying to locate a normal cappuccino was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. He watched the redhead order a simple triple espresso. No sugar, no milk, no nothing. Slightly astonished Roxas murmured his cappuccino and after saying no to a lot of extras their orders were ready.

The redhead dragged Roxas off to a table at a window, overlooking the street that was slowly filling with people. As he put his cappuccino on the table, he took a good look at the stranger. Tall. Handsome. Red. Green. Big hands. More red. He couldn't believe how bright that hair was... and how... gravity defying? Yeah, that about summed it up. When he realized the stranger was staring at him with a cocked eyebrow, Roxas quickly sat down and put his messenger bag next to the chair. He watched the stranger take a sip of his caffeine-in-a-cup, make a face and put the cup back on the table. Now it was Roxas' turn to lift an eyebrow.

"I don't like it, but it's the only thing that keeps me going," the stranger gave as an explanation. Roxas took a sip of his cappuccino and made a face himself.

"Gods... and Starbucks is supposed to be good coffee?" the stranger nodded, and gave a sheepish grin.

"I know, right... So what's your name?" the stranger asked.

"I'm Roxas, who wants to know?" the blonde replied.

"Roxas, it's nice to meet you, the name's Axel, got it memorized?" the redhead answered. Roxas shook his head, this stranger -no, Axel- was a strange one, that much was for sure.

"So, seeing as we both don't like Starbucks coffee, how about we find a place that does nice coffee?" Axel suggested. Roxas didn't hesitate with his answer, he couldn't resist meeting this figure again.

"Sure thing. I know just the place!" he said, with a small smile. When he realized what he was doing, his smile faltered. It had been a genuine smile, a very rare thing.

Axel noticed the confusion, though he didn't really know whether it was confusion or something else. Something was definitely going on inside that blonde's head though, and it didn't seem to be a pretty thing. Deciding this was the ideal moment to go back to the subject.

"What place might that be?" the redhead asked, but Roxas seemed to be lost in thought completely. Axel carefully reached out very carefully and lightly placed his hand on top of Roxas', "Are you alright?".

Roxas resisted the urge to pull his hand back and looked up, into those green eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. The place's called Rosie's, they do all day breakfast and amazing coffee."

Roxas' thoughts were pulled back to the present when someone tried to pass him. The college desks were small and he had to stand up to let the people pass him. Today was the day they agreed to meet up again. In fact, the redhead would meet him outside his class in about an hour, to see about Rosie's coffee. He'd been a committed customer ever since he found her small pub near his house. Every morning he'd pop in for his cappuccino, always leaving a small tip for this or that charity. He'd sit down at his table, enjoy the little piece of mind he'd get there and always ask how everything was going for her.

After the class, he found the redhead leaning against the outside wall, patiently waiting for him to come to him and lead the way. Seeing as Roxas had been walking for the majority of the day, he decided that they'd take the bus, something Axel didn't seem to mind.

Once they arrived at Rosie's, she gave him a surprised look, he never stopped by in the afternoon. "What are you of all people doing here, Roxas?" she asked, giving voice to her surprise. He nodded towards the redhead.

"He offered me Starbucks coffee, and I told him yours is way better. So I'm here to prove that to him." She gave him one of her famous smiles, the one that made little girls giggle, and grown men blush. It had that effect on Axel as well, he noticed.

"So, for you the usual, I think?" Roxas nodded his approval. "And for you, mister?" Rosie said, shifting her attention to the stranger at last.

"Triple espresso, please." Axel expected the reaction from the curly brunette, her jaw dropped a little and after she composed herself she hit some buttons on the register and told Roxas the price, which he quickly counted out.

"You two take a seat, and I'll be with you with your drinks shortly," Rosie said with another breathtaking smile. Roxas dragged Axel off to his usual spot, looking out the back, into the garden with the small pond. By then it was late afternoon, he'd have to go home soon, Clooney would be hungry and acting like he'd been away three weeks instead of mere hours. Weeks was an understatement, really, years was more fitting.

Soon, Rosie appeared with Roxas' cappuccino, with two sugars on the side, and a bowl with sugar and a small jug of milk. Roxas emptied both sugars in his coffee, stirred and took a sip. After the deep and satisfied sigh Rosie's coffee always provoked he looked at Axel, who was about to take his first sip.

After pulling the same face he had in Starbucks, Axel sighed deep and shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you, Roxas, but to me, this is no good coffee either." Roxas gave him a look of sheer horror, how could he not like Rosie's coffee! Axel gave a grin. "What do you suggest we do about this, then? Make it a challenge, to find a coffee shop we both like?"

Roxas gave another genuine smile at this, he'd like that. He'd like someone to come into his life and give him a challenge, to give him a distraction from all the other things going on. Clooney did a pretty good job at that, seeing as how much attention the American stafford demanded.

"Yes, let's do that."

* * *

**AN:** I don't know how long this is going to take me, but as many have before me, I decided to take up the 100 theme challenge. Part of this story was written quite some time ago, during an incredibly boring class and I decided to finish it with this theme today.

The usual disclaimers, Roxas and Axel belong to Square Enix, storyline belongs to me.

I hope you enjoy and I'm curious for your thoughts :).  
~DSL


	2. 81: Pen and Paper for AkuRoku day!

**AN: **Hey guys, happy AkuRoku day! :) Theme 81: Pen and Papers ready to read.

Characters belong to their rightful owners, being Square Enix for Axel and Roxas and I stole David Rossi from Criminal minds... couldn't resist.

Take care!

* * *

Hello,  
Seeing as I've never done anything like this before, I'll just start with... whatever, my name I guess. I'm Roxas, and I'm 18 years old. I'm not even sure why I'm writing this, or who I'm writing this to. I know, I know, my therapist said it would help me with my social skills and that kind of bullshit. Anyhow, writing to a stranger would be easier, he said, and then he suggested a prisoner, as neither of us has anything to lose and that somehow is supposed to be easier. Or something along those lines.  
Well, this is my fifteenth letter that I've tried to write so far, and I decided I don't want to give it more than fifteen tries. So this will have to do, I think. In all honesty, I don't see how this is going to improve anything as this requires about as many social skills as talking to a street light. Ah well, it's not as if I expect a reply from anyone, but you know, therapist's will is the law, so I wrote this letter and hopefully made his day.  
Greetings, Roxas

_Dear Roxas, _  
_I can't say I've ever done anything like this either, but apparently my lawyer and coaches thought it would be good for the whole getting back into society thing. Anyhow, I'll introduce myself. My name is Axel, and I'm 23 years old. And, obviously, I'm in prison. For what reason, I might tell you some day. I'd say fifteen tries is a lot, maybe a tad obsessive? It's not as if first impression's going to make much of a difference here. So what are you in therapy for? OCD? Depression? … what else has to do with social skills that need improvement? I'm sorry... I'm not being very nice. Not one of my qualities, you see. Blame the psychopath in me, or whatever else you might find appropriate to blame. I'd say this requires a bit more social skills than talking to a street light, seeing as we might hurt some feelings here and there or maybe come across as offensive. Do know that that's not my intention, and like you said yourself, we've got nothing to lose. _  
_With kind regards,_  
_Axel._

Hello Axel,  
I'll be honest with you, I'm surprised I got a reply. But what's with the accusations!? You're right, you're not being very nice to me. And like you might tell me some day what you're in prison for, I might tell you what I'm in therapy for. Keep up the attitude and you won't ever find out.  
Roxas.

_Dear Roxas,_  
_Sorry for the attitude and the accusations. I mean it, I'm sorry. You see, I wasn't going to send you that letter, but you don't get a lot of paper in prison these days. So I had to make do with that one piece of paper, and I couldn't exactly just make everything that was offensive blurry, as that would still be readable, knowing my luck. Anyhow, I'm glad you didn't blame it on the psychopath or any other silly things. Because, I'll be honest, I'm not a nice person. Never have been. Was the big bad bully in school, horrible grades, set fire to anything in chemistry and that kind of thing... yeah, I got kicked out of three different secondary schools for that... though at the last one threatening one of the teachers might have something to do with that as well... hm... never gave that much thought. So, this being part of my whole reintegration thing, my lawyer and coaches and whoever else thinks they've got a say in this, thought it would be a good idea to keep this up. So I prepared some questions for you:_  
_1. You said you're 18, that means you're not in secondary school anymore, I was wondering what you're doing on a daily basis?_  
_2. What's your living situation?_  
_3. What hobbies do you have?_  
_Kind regards,_  
_Axel._

Axel,  
1. None of your business.  
2. None of your business.  
3. None of your business.  
Go find another pen pal.  
Roxas.

_Dear Roxas,_  
_I was delighted to find another letter of yours had made it's way to my cell. Then after reading it, which I might add, didn't take very long, I have to say you hurt my feelings. You see, I didn't mean anything bad with it, I just wanted to get to know you, to develop your social skills, you know? But fine, I'll go first if that makes you more comfortable. _  
_1. I am obviously an inmate, so I don't do much on a daily basis. Generally I try to stay out of trouble and go to my work (laundry... oh joys) and spend my time working out and trying to quit smoking._  
_2. I live in a small cell, together with some bad ass Italian guy named Rossi. That's his surname, mind you, but nobody around here knows his first name. He's not too bad, really. He's nice enough and just leaves me alone for the most part. _  
_3. Hobbies... Well I set things alight, as I'm a slight pyromaniac. But yeah, that gets me in trouble often. In here I'm trying to quit smoking, because I can't really afford it in here... anything is incredibly expensive in prison, I can tell you that much. Other than that, I enjoyed watching movies back home and playing video games. _  
_You take care,_  
_Axel._

Axel,  
1. Apparently I'm too distressed/depressed/emotionally disturbed/other fancy names to hold any kind of job or go to school right now.  
2. I live together with my parents and younger brother. I have my own room, which is bright and happy-go-lucky, thanks to my brother. He gave my parents the idiotic idea that brightening up my room would brighten up me. So yeah, the walls are a headache causing white, which reminds me a lot of a hospital and nothing in there reminds me of me. It's not my room anymore, after they changed it. And I don't mean just the wall color, oh no. everything's changed, my bed, my desk, even my bookshelf is new. Everything. New. Nothing that is mine, or reminds me of happier times or anything like that.  
3. I love reading and being outside. Other than that... I wouldn't really know.  
So I have some questions for you:  
1. How can nobody know Rossi's first name? That's ridiculous.  
2. Why don't you just stop smoking? It's disgusting and it causes too many nasty things.  
3. Set things alight... interesting. So what kind of movies do you like?  
4. What's your taste in music?  
5. What's your favorite food?  
Roxas.

_Dear Roxas, _  
_I'll reply to your answers first. I'm sorry to hear you're … um... I'll call it unstable for now? to hold a job or go to school now. That must be distressing. And that room sounds quite like mine, minus the graffiti and the cell mate, that is. Nothing in here is mine or reminds me of happier times either. I miss being outside, I guess you don't really appreciate what you've got until it's gone. So, you're a reader? What do you like to read? And I'll answers your questions:_  
_1. I asked him, and he's willing to tell you, but only if I hand this letter to him and he gets to send it to you. So yeah, you'll find out. Oh and you're not allowed to tell me._  
_2. Do you have any clue how hard it is to kick habits? _  
_3. Very interesting. And very pretty. What movies do I like... good question, I guess I don't really remember much of it, as it's been quite some time since I last saw one. _  
_4. The same goes for music, but I remember liking punk and rock, that kind of thing._  
_5. Pizza. By far. I miss pizza..._  
_So I'll ask you the same questions I guess._  
_Take care, Roxie,_  
_Axel_.  
**ps. This is Rossi. My first name is David. Don't tell Axel or I'll send my people after you and your death will be slow and painful.**

Hello Axel,  
… your cell mate is creepy. Very creepy. But fine, I won't tell you what Rossi's first name is. Wouldn't want his people to come after me and kill me slowly and painfully... I'd tell you if it was quick and painless, though. But I'm not supposed to think stuff like that, seeing as I'm in therapy and supposed to get better and everything. Totally working out, as you can see. I'm writing a psychopath letters and basically asking his cell mate to send his guys after me to kill me... wow, I'm beginning to think I'm the psychopath here. As for your questions, I don't watch a lot of movies. Not if I have a pick in it anyway. Sorry to tell you that I am forced to watch a movie after a three course dinner and fancy treats and stuff like that on Saturdays. So it's fairly safe to say that I don't enjoy watching movies. Or fancy dinners. Pizza sounds fantastic, I've never had any, though. But being the firstborn in my rich family I am supposed to be the big brother to my little brother and live up to my parents' expectations. Safe to say that I'm failing, seeing as I'm in therapy, dropped of secondary school and am the biggest fuck up in the world. Not to mention that I'm emptying my thoughts in a letter to a complete stranger, who is in prison.  
Sorry for all this crap, I'm going to stop writing before I tell you even more.  
Roxas.  
Ps. Don't call me Roxie!

_Dear Roxas,_  
_I'm sorry for calling you Roxie, though I think it sounds catchy. I'm afraid I don't get why you want to die, though. You're only 18 years old, you've got your whole life ahead of you. And you can trust me on that one. By the time I was 18, I'd been in juvenile detention centers more often than I care to count. After I turned 18... well, I ended up where I am now. How? I might tell you when I feel like it. I'm serious though, if you stay on the right path (the one where you don't commit crimes and do illegal stuff), you've got your whole life in front of you and it can be as amazing as you make it! So are you being honest to your therapist? I mean, yeah, therapy is supposed to work and make things better for people, but it doesn't work if the person in therapy isn't motivated to change things or isn't being honest with their therapist... I'm serious, Roxas, you sound like a great kid and even though our letters haven't been too informative or personal or anything, I'm growing fond of you. And I am sure there are way bigger fuck ups in this prison (me, for starters) than you think you are. Therapy isn't something to be embarrassed about, so many people have a breaking point where they need some outside help. In here, people turn to religion, out there, people turn to therapists and perhaps religion and other things, but mainly to therapists. You're seeking help, so that's not failing, that's trying to make things better. Don't give up, Rox, your letters really make my day._  
_Take care, _  
_Axel._

Dear Axel,  
Thanks for your comforting words. I have to say that I agree with you, your letters make my days and I'm really starting to like you. I know that's weird, as we've never met and that kind of thing, but you seem to understand me. By the way, I like Rox better than Roxie, but still prefer Roxas. I admit that I do wonder what it is you're in prison for, and what it is you got into trouble for so often as a kid. I guess there are many people who seek help in the form of therapy, as my school counselor seemed utterly bored with another depressed kid with too many issues. That's what's wrong with me, I'm depressed and as you might have noticed in my last letter, have suicidal tendencies. And, obviously as that's the point of these letters, I have next to no social skills. According to my therapist it's helping, by the way. He doesn't get to read the letters we write, but apparently I'm showing improvement. So I wanted to thank you. So, um... thanks?  
Roxas.

_Dear Roxas, _  
_Don't think I didn't see that 'Dear Axel' as a start of your letter! Really made me smile, I'm glad your starting to like me. I guess it is slightly weird, but seeing as so many people connect through the internet these days, I'd say this isn't that different, just a little more old fashion? I got in trouble with loads of things as a kid, and did some really nasty thing to end up where I am now. But, like I said, I'm getting ready to reintegrate into society. My court date was brought forward and, having a great lawyer, I am about to be released. The thirteenth of August, to be precise. So yeah, seeing as I have your address, I thought maybe we could continue writing letters after I get out? Like I said, I really enjoy your letters. You're welcome, I'm glad to be of help. _  
_Take care, _  
_Axel._

Dear Axel,  
I would like to continue our letters, they're really helping me. So much that I dare say that you're of more help than my therapy sessions. I did take up your advice by the way, I came clean to my therapist and told him the truth. The funny thing is, he knew I hadn't been honest with him. Anyhow, I was wondering, what's the first thing you're going to do when you get out?  
Roxas.

_Dear Roxas,_  
_I'm glad to be of help. To be honest with you, they're helping me as well. With the loneliness, you know? I mean, since I've been in prison, none of my family or friends have visited, or called or written me. I guess they didn't want to be associated with an inmate. To be fair, I can't say I miss them, or blame them. I'm not the person people want to hang out with. I'm not mister nice guy, not to mention that I've got quite the reputation. Even though prisons are as crowded as ever, people do get lonely in here. Not the people who join gangs, but I've steered clear of those, and I'm telling you, life gets lonely in here. The first thing I'm going to do when I get out is probably get my ass to a decent Italian and get some pizza. That's the thing I've been missing the most, aside from decent company; pizza. Though the wisest thing to do first is assure I've got a place to stay, I guess. As you might imagine, inmates aren't very popular to rent or sell houses to, nor very wanted in neighborhoods. Either way, after I get a place to stay I'll send you a letter with the address and that kind of stuff, so we can keep up the letters. _  
_So how have you been lately? _  
_Take care, _  
_Axel._

Dear Axel,  
I'm glad to be of help to you as well. I guess I never realized how lonely people can get, both inside and outside prison. I'm not in prison, but I'm lonely as fuck. When we were younger, my baby brother and I really got along, but once our parents sent us off to different schools, things were never the same again. And with losing him, I lost my only friend. I guess I gained a new one with you. I've been alright, as far as alright goes in my situation. Or 'state' as my family calls it. How have you been? I guess it takes time to adjust to the whole reintegration program and preparing to go out there again. I can imagine it being a scary experience...  
Roxas.

_Dear Roxas,_  
_This is my last letter from prison, seeing as I get out the day after tomorrow. Please don't bother sending another letter up here, as I won't get it. Thanks for calling me your friend, it's an honour. Though I doubt your family would approve of this friendship... I mean the way you made them sound, I don't think they'd be too happy with you talking to inmates and that kind of thing._  
_Keep it up kiddo, you're doing great. I'll send you another letter ASAP. _  
_Take care, _  
_Axel._

_Dear Roxas, _  
_Sorry, ASAP turned out to be quite a while. I finally found a place, it's small, tiny compared to what I was used to before prison, but ginormous compared to my cell. Anyhow, it's got a tiny bedroom (seriously, my bed doesn't even really fit in there!) and a small living room/kitchen combination, and the tiniest bathroom you've ever seen. I had quite some money stacked away somewhere and that really helped out with the whole getting a house and some furniture thing. Anyhow, I'm settled in for now, being the good ex-prisoner and calling my coaches every day and just behaving well. I really need to get my hands on a job, though. I mean this money will keep me off the streets for a short while, but not for very long. Anyhow, sorry to dump all this on you. How have you been? I hope you're okay, I really miss your letters!_  
_Take care, _  
_Axel._

Dear Axel,  
Finally! I was getting really, really worried about you. I'm glad to hear you're alright, though I'm a little dubious about the whole stacked away money... anyhow, your place sounds good! Better than this gigantic house filled with bullshit and other crap. Really, I'd much rather live in a house that can barely contain any furniture than in a house that has empty rooms because of a lack of use for them. I hope you get a job soon, what kind of thing are you looking for? Maybe I could keep an eye out for you. I'm alright, I really missed your letters and kept rereading the old ones, to be honest. It keeps me occupied, you see. Yeah, I wasn't doing too great in the absence of your letters. Depression hit, and it hit hard. To be brutally honest with you, I got really close to killing myself, but my brother found me in time. I can't wait to get out of here, but my family's not about to let their oldest son bugger off in the current 'state' I'm in. I just wish I could get out of here! They think they're helping me, but all they're doing is making everything worse for everyone. I look at my baby brother and just hope he'll get out of here before they do these horrible things to him as well.  
Sorry, I'm rambling again.  
Take care, Axel.  
Roxas.

_Dear Roxas,_  
_Sorry I worried you, that was never my intention. I guess having too much furniture is better than having empty rooms... As for the job, anything will do. And I mean anything. I'm glad to hear you're alright, but this last letter kinda scared me. Just let me know if there's anything I can do for you, okay? Don't worry about rambling, I'll gladly read it and if it helps you to let your thoughts out on paper, that's fine. I just hope-_

"that... what the hell?!" Axel put down the pen he was holding and got up off the couch. Why on earth would anyone ring his door bell? His, of all people? He grudgingly made his way to the front door, closing the door to his bedroom on the way there. After opening the door, he was faced with an unfamiliar face.  
"What do you want?" Axel asked, in a none too friendly voice. He was not in the mood to be around people. He was writing Roxas a letter, and the kid really seemed to need him, so that's all he wanted to do right now. Be there for the kid.  
"Um... are you Axel?" the blond haired, blue eyed kid asked. What the... this situation just kept getting stranger and stranger, didn't it?  
"What you need him for, kiddo?" he was so not in the mood to deal with anyone, so he wished the kid would just bugger off and leave him alone already!  
"I'm Roxas... I've been writing Axel letters for quite some time now and he's the only one I could think of that I could go to." This was Roxas?! Of course he didn't recognize him, he'd never seen a picture of the kid, or ever seen him in real life, not even a description in the letters!  
"Roxas? Oh my god, sorry that I was so rude, I didn't know it was you! What are you showing up at my door for, Rox?" It was only then that Axel noticed the trembling hands, clutching a big bag and the bloodshot eyes. And that was leaving out the most striking thing about the not so strange stranger; the tears streaming down his face, the slightly trembling lower lip.  
"I... I couldn't take it anymore at home. My parents... we had a big fight, they basically disowned me... I grabbed the most important stuff I have and the money I had saved over the years and as I memorized your address, this was the only place I could think of." That was a lot to take in. Disowned?! Did that still happen nowadays? Axel supposed it did, seeing as that's basically what his family had done to him after he'd been sent to prison.  
"Sorry, my manners are awful, come on in kid, can I get you anything? I'm afraid I don't have much to offer..." Axel slowly and carefully reached out and took the bag from Roxas' hands, noticing the lack of weight. He then opened the door a little further, allowing Roxas to come into the hallway. "Straight ahead is the living room, sit down anywhere you like... not that there's much choice. Do you want anything to drink?" Roxas slowly headed down the hallway, fidgeting with his sleeves and obviously uncomfortable and distracted.  
"Just a glass of water, thanks." Axel walked past the couch to the tiny kitchen to get a glass of water for Rox and his forgotten coffee from earlier and sat down next to the kid on the couch.  
"So, tell me what have I missed since your last letter?"

After a heart breaking update on the recent events, Axel went into the kitchen to fix them some dinner, only to find Roxas fast asleep on the couch on his return, looking even younger than earlier. Axel sat down next to him and carefully wiped a lost strand of hair away from Roxas' face. "It's nice to finally know the face behind the many words on paper," he whispered, before leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes himself. He wouldn't have to worry about the kid anymore, he was safely with him now and even though he wasn't the best company, he was sure they would be able to help each other out and they'd be alright.


	3. 67: Playing the melody

_Author's note: Hey __guys, I had the beginning of this story laying around for about a year and suddenly had the inspiration to finish it off. I hope you all enjoy it :). Let me know what you think?_

_~DSL._

* * *

_**Silent symphony**_

Softly, Axel willed the piano to come to life, the notes forming gently, yet steadily in the air, filling the small practice room with his voice. His long fingers touched the black and white keys carefully, as if more pressure would break the trance he was slowly creating.

Axel kept his eyes closed, like he did most of the time when he was playing the piano, his way of talking. He didn't have to see the keys, didn't need to see the notes. Playing had become as easy as breathing for him, it had become one of the two ways he communicated with the outer world. The other way were a bunch of post-its or a notebook and a pen.

His mother had taught Axel how to play the piano when he was about four years old, and he didn't think about stopping, never had, and after the accident, he probably never would either. It was the one thing that tied him to his parents, to his twin. His father had played the violin, but Axel always preferred the piano over every instrument. He had tried both guitar and bass guitar, but both didn't last long. It just didn't do it for him. The piano could voice his thoughts as well as words could, the guitar and bass guitar had been able to voice his thoughts as if he were back in the first year of high school, trying to learn French: "Bonjour, je, eh… m'appelle…? Axel." Awful. The piano spoke for him and was his only comfort.

He was in his second year of university now, trying to get his bachelor degree in music. It was a good thing he was an Honours Student, he would never have been able to pay for this kind of education. Any kind of education, really. He didn't have a piano of his own, always using the ones at the faculty. Most of the students around him came from rich families, having several instruments and no money trouble whatsoever. Broken guitar string? Here's a new guitar. A scratch on your piano? It was getting old anyway, have a new one! Ridiculous, if you asked Axel. But, nobody ever asked him, and why would they? He was a nobody in this giant university, and on top of that a nobody who refused to speak.

The teachers had tried to make him talk to a psychologist, but Axel didn't see the point. He had nothing to say, not to the psychologist, the teachers, the students, nobody. He had not spoken a single word for nearly eight years now, and he didn't see a reason to change that. His thoughts began to drift, from the current setting to settings in the past. A birthday, Christmas, an evening when the power died and the family had spent the evening making music by candle light. The tunes turned from the song he was practicing to an old melody, of which the notes were etched in his heart, and tattooed in black ink on his spine. The soft lullaby his mother had played to him, to them, all those years ago. The song that had been played to lull them to sleep, to cheer them up when they were sad. The song that had filled the late evening, every night, for thirteen years. The song that he hadn't dared played in those eight years. The one song he had never been able to hear Reno play on guitar. Dear, dear Reno. Ripped from his life, just like their parents had been.

A tear slowly made its way from the corner of his eye, down his cheek, to end up splashing into tiny droplets on the black and white piano keys. For once, he embraced it all. All the memories, all the pain, the loneliness, the gaping hole where his heart should be. His fingers kept moving, tears now splashing on the keys steadily. They made the keys slippery, but Axel didn't mind. He knew this song too well to make mistakes, even after eight years of not playing it once…

In the meantime Roxas was trying desperately to find the exit of the ridiculously big university. He'd been wandering around lost for the past forty-five minutes, not once running into someone. Everything was still so new, he'd left the map of the campus in his room – stupid! – and therefore had gotten horribly lost. When he turned another corner, into another hallway, he heard the sound of a piano, very vaguely, very softly, in the distance. Picking up his pace he made his way to the small practice room the music was coming from, stopping when he realised what he was hearing. It was **that** song. How was this even possible? Roxas had moved half a world away, and somehow the song had managed to find him back. Slowly he sank down against the wall, right next to the door. All of a sudden the stresses and strains from the move and how new everything was were too much. Clutching his cello, trying to control his ragged breathing, he blinked away the tears, to no avail. Slowly, he took his dear, battered old cello out of its case, quickly tuning it before silently plucking away at the strings, joining the soft piano music in the heart-breaking lullaby.

Through the music and his deep thoughts, Axel heard a soft _thud_ just outside the practice room he was in. Not giving it too much thought he continued playing, not aware of the small blonde who related so well, right outside the door. The melody voiced his loss, his parents in a car crash, both him and Reno surviving. Barely, but they managed to get through. Being well underage, they ended up in foster families, one after the other. Nobody wanted a foster child that didn't talk, not to mention that many foster families weren't keen on twins. When they finally found a family they both got along with, something even worse happened. The last conversation Axel had had with his twin, Reno was shouting at him, Axel writing things down furiously. Reno wanting to leave, Axel wanting to stay. They had gotten in a nasty fight and after throwing some hurtful comments back and forth, Reno left. Axel had just heard the front door slam, when he heard a sickening crash, the sound of things breaking, and squeaking brakes. Running down the stairs, out onto the street, Axel witnessed his brother being dragged by a car, a few more meters before he got released, bloody and broken. It had been the one time Axel had broken his silence in a heart-breaking, blood-curling scream. Soon, a whole crowd had formed around them, people calling ambulances, the police, tsk-ing at the driver who hadn't stopped. Nobody paid attention to Axel, who cradled Reno's head in his lap, tears falling on Reno's face, and listening to his ragged breathing. _"Don't forget me, Axel. You have to keep going, for mum, for dad, for me. We'll watch over you, dear brother, we'll always be here. This is not a goodbye, it's a 'I'll see you when your time comes.'"_ Axel had never been able to recall the hours after they had gotten to the hospital, all he knew was that Reno's heartbeat, his breathing, gentle and quiet, had weakened and faded in time.

For Roxas, the song meant good times as well. His mother had taught him the song and he had often played it to his blind little brother. Little Sora had always been sickly, and almost every night his mother, on harp, and himself on the cello, would play him the song. His face would break into the biggest smile, he'd get all excited and often they'd have to stop because he was getting too excited. Last year, pneumonia had taken little Sora away from them. The bright little kid had been a lighthouse in their lives, always calling them back home, telling them where to go to get there safely. After Sora's death, Roxas' mother wouldn't touch her instrument anymore and would spontaneously burst into tears whenever Roxas played his cello. He had moved to get away from all that, his cello was his only connection to Sora. One day, Roxas had put the cello down against a chair, not thinking about his blind brother for a moment. Sora had tripped over the cello, leaving a deep scratch in its body. Roxas had been quite upset about it at the time, but now it was the only connection between him and his brother, a deep S-like shape in the lacquer of the cello.

Axel had never heard anyone but his family play the melody, and hearing it here, in a deserted university, was a big surprise. He couldn't contain his curiosity any longer and after wiping away the tears, he grabbed his things and made his way out the door. Looking down, he saw a small blonde, eyes closed, but tears escaping them all the same, absorbed in his music. The boy looked so young, so vulnerable, so deeply hurt by life. The sight made Axel want to wrap his arms around him, whisper comforting nonsense in his ear and make him feel a little better. In all these years, Axel hadn't felt the urge to talk. Yet this stranger, this boy, made him want to speak again. Reno's final words echoed through his mind, _"Don't forget me, Axel. You have to keep going, for mum, for dad, for me."_.

Roxas opened his eyes when he felt a presence other than his own. He stopped playing and wiped his eyes, his sleeve sliding down his arm, revealing the final notes from the song, tattooed on his forearm. He then looked up, into green eyes in a pale face filled with sympathy, surrounded by bright red hair. He'd heard about the silent redhead, there was a lot of gossip going on about why he refused to speak, but Roxas didn't care.  
'Hi, I'm Roxas," he whispered hoarsely, wiping the tears from his eyes. "What's your name?" he asked, forgetting for a moment the redhead didn't talk.

Axel grabbed his post-its and a pen and was halfway through writing his name when he thought better of it. Someone who knew his song, had it tattooed on his forearm, couldn't be a bad person. Maybe this was the person Reno had told him about, the one that would make everything better, the one that would understand his pain. Before giving it any more thought, he gave the blonde his answer: "Ax-Axel. My name is Axel." His voice was hoarse from the years of not using it, and it felt weird to talk again, but it felt right at the same time. Slowly he reached for the other's sleeve, pulling it up, revealing the tattoo underneath. It were the exact notes to his song. Without thinking he let go, turned around and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his own tattoo. A soft gasp was to be heard, followed by some shuffling and then a soft finger traced the notes on his back, making Axel suck in a harsh breath. Nobody had ever touched them, Axel never allowed it. What was it about this stranger that made Axel feel so much?

Little Sora had told Roxas, right before he died, that he'd meet someone that would understand. Sora had moments like that, too wise for his young age. The brunette had told him that one day, he'd run into this person that would take away his pain, someone similar to him and that could relate to what had happened to him. When he traced the graceful notes on the redhead's back, he knew he had found that person. He didn't know anything about this stranger, but Sora's words told him enough, and so did their matching tattoos. They were meant to meet each other, and that maybe, just maybe, they could start healing, knowing they weren't alone in their feelings, in their pain, in their melody.


	4. 10: Breathe again

**AN: **_Hey guys, I started this fic during the summer, but couldn't get the inspiration to finish it until last night. All characters belong to their rightful owners, being Square Enix or Criminal Minds. For anyone who knows CM: sorry Reid is so horribly out of character. For those who don't: start watching Criminal Minds. It's my biggest addiction until they make a KH show/movie. I hope you guys will enjoy this, let me know what you think?  
_~DSL.  
stands for Unknown Subjects.

* * *

**10: Breathe again**

It had been six months. Six horrible, frightening and lonely months. That's 24 weeks, 168 days, 4,032 hours and 241,920 minutes. 241,920 long, dreadful minutes. Not a single word, no tips, no new ideas. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The FBI team that was working the case had gone home, though they made it very clear to contact them if anything happened. Their technical analyst, Penelope Garcia called him every week to check on him and brighten the unbearable darkness his life had become. Axel had spent so much time with the team members that he missed them dearly. Even though the genius' blurted out facts were more often horrifying than comforting, Axel had gotten used to them. Demyx, Zexion and Reno had been so caring, so understanding. Demyx still was, but his other friends thought it time he moved on. How big was the chance they'd ever find Roxas? And if they found him, how big was the chance the boy was still alive? That was a question Axel hadn't dared to ask the genius, even though he was sure Reid would know. He was too scared of the answer. Roxas couldn't be dead, he would've known if he was! Axel was his boyfriend, he loved him more than anything, he, of all people, would know.

Axel realized all this and more, his own brain hardly ever stopping spewing facts of his own. He tried to relax as Demyx's hands played with his hair. Before all this came along, it had been the most relaxing thing in the world. But nothing could make him relax anymore. He was tense every waking moment of his life. Sleep brought no relief either, nightmares caused him to wake up screaming, bathing in sweat, and those weren't the worst ones. The ones where Demyx came to his room and had to try to wake him up were worse. Those times, he'd be stuck, not being able to wake up on his own accord. Not to mention he'd be too afraid to go back to sleep, and would end up begging Demyx to stay with him.

Axel was an absolute mess. There was no other way of describing it. Demyx witnessed him lose way too much weight in the past months, he looked like a ghost, the contrast between his bright red hair and his pale skin grew bigger every day. The bags under his eyes were an ugly purple and the green eyes that once shone so bright were now dull, closer to grey than green. Demyx had taken Axel into his house after Roxas had gotten kidnapped. Axel lived with his older brother Sephiroth before then, but as Seph was out most of the day and Demyx worked from home, Axel moved in with him. He had a spare room anyway, and this way someone would be able to look after Axel as much as possible. It had cost him, but he didn't care. Axel was his best friend, basically his brother since they were kids. Axel had been there when Demyx went through the worst break up, and Demyx was determined to be there for Axel now. He just hoped Roxas would be found soon. Axel looked unhealthier by the minute and Demyx didn't even want to consider how Roxas was doing. He had spent a fair amount of time with the BAU team as well and his curiosity had won him over. Now he wished he hadn't. Garcia had filled him in on some of the horrors she'd seen.

"Don't stop..." Axel's weak voice pulled Demyx from his thoughts, he hadn't realized he had stopped moving his hand.

"Do you think he's still alive, Dem?" Axel asked after a long moment of silence. Demyx felt tears well up in his eyes. They'd had this conversation and spin offs of it so often. They never lead anywhere, and they never would either.

"I think we'd know, we'd feel it if he wasn't, Axe. I think he knows we never gave up on him, we never stopped looking, and the team never gave up." This resulted in a glare from the redhead.

"They did stop looking! They went back to Quantico! They never came back!" This was another conversation they often had and it wouldn't lead anywhere, like most of their conversations nowadays.

"Axel, you know that's not true. They had to go back, pick up other cases. But our police force never stopped, and Garcia is still looking!" Axel lowered his head at this, his red hair hanging limp around his face. Even his hair seemed to have lost its will to live. It went from gravity defying spikes to limp locks in less than a week. It was still soft to the touch, but it wasn't shiny anymore.

_In the meantime, Roxas' world consisted of pain, darkness, more pain and emptiness. He was held in a small cellar, a thick chain around his ankle. The furniture was a toilet and a dirty, smelly mattress. His captors did unspeakable things to him. Things he couldn't put in words, he had tried, to try and accept what was happening, but had failed. He had tried everything, begging, being nice, but every day they'd come down and there would be pain. He couldn't remember the feeling of sunlight on his skin, the smell of rain, the sound of laughter. He didn't know what the time was, or how long he'd been here. He had no idea who missed him, who was looking for him..._

_All he knew was pain and humiliation. And Axel's face. The thought of Axel was the only thing that helped him hold on. And even that faltered sometimes, sometimes he just wanted to give up..._

Demyx was in the kitchen, preparing dinner when he heard a blood curling scream from the living room. Just before, Axel had answered the door, a postman with a cardboard box for him. Demyx dropped the towel he was holding and quickly made his way to the living room, where he found Axel even paler than usual, holding a single picture in his hand. His eyes were as large as saucers, his whole body shaking. Demyx hurried to his side, passing the box and giving it a quick glance. He quickly wished he hadn't, he could taste bile. He grabbed the photo from Axel's hands and pulled him onto the couch and into a hug. He grabbed his phone and hit speed dial for one of the BAU's team members.

"Morgan," came the low voice of the dark FBI agent.

"Morgan, we... we've got something. You and the team really need to take a look at this."

"We're on our way. How's Axel holding up?"

"He's in shock, and... well so am I, to be honest. Please hurry!"

Axel made his way past Demyx, running to the toilet before emptying what little was in his stomach. Demyx came up behind him, holding a small wet towel and rubbing Axel's back soothingly with his other hand. After retching a few more times Axel sat down against the wall, gratefully accepting the towel.

"They're on their way, Axe... we'll find Roxas and get him back."

Three hours later the doorbell rang and Demyx got up. His legs were trembling as he walked to the front door, none too happy about having to move after sitting still for three hours on a cold bathroom floor. As he opened the door he faced a serious looking Morgan and Reid. Garcia was behind them, pulling bags from the car.

"What do you have for us, Demyx?" Morgan asked. Demyx waited for Garcia to make her way to the door as well before leading them to the living room.

"I can't look at them, they're in that box," Demyx said, pointing at the box. He then made his way back to Axel, only to find Garcia squatted in front of the redhead.

"... we'll get the bastards, Axel, and we will get your blondie back to you. Now let's get you off that cold floor, okay?" Demyx smiled at her motherly instincts, something he had missed. He then heard a low, muffled cursed from the living room, followed by counting, which didn't seem to have an end. When it did end, someone cursed loudly.

"Reid! You never curse!" That got a muffled response and a raised eyebrow from Garcia before she kicked into action.

"Come on, guys. Demyx, have you been feeding Axel properly? He's nothing but skin and bones! I'll bake you some cookies later and cook you some nice dinner, and oh, the boys will be hungry as well! I really should go out and get some ingredients! Is there a shop nearby? What kind of cookies do you two like? Really, Dem, Axel looks starved! He was skinny when I first met him, but that was gorgeous skinny, you know? Like our boy genius, but this is just scary skinny..." Demyx had forgotten how bubbly Garcia was. He gave her some quick directions to a nearby store and she quickly took off. Shortly after she returned, only to drag Axel along with her.

On the way to the shop Garcia wouldn't stop talking, giving Axel updates on the whole team and then some, effectively keeping him distracted from the dreadful box at home. He'd been surprised to get a package to start with, he hadn't ordered anything recently. When he put it on the coffee table and opened it all hell broke loose. There were countless of pictures in the box, all of Roxas, all more horrible than the last. He seemed to lose a kilo and gain more bruises and more blood with every new picture. Axel didn't think he'd ever be able to forget those pictures.

Demyx was sitting on the couch, watching the two BAU agents at work at the dinner table. He, too, would never forget what he saw and his respect for the agents grew as they hardly blinked at the pictures, analyzed them one by one, writing important stuff down and discussing the more questionable things they discovered. Demyx got up to make himself some coffee, while the agents updated the police on the matter. Thinking they might like some as well, he made some extra and poured it into three mugs, not forgetting the insane amount of sugar the genius had in his.

When Garcia finally managed to get hold of all the ingredients she needed for a healthy meal and an incredibly unhealthy batch of cookies, she made sure she carried the heavy bags, giving Axel the lighter ones. She didn't mind the silence between her and Axel, it was a comfortable one, like they always had been between them. Once back home, she quickly set Axel and Demyx on cutting vegetables and making other preparations before walking into the living room to check on the others.

"How bad is it?" Garcia asked tentatively, dreading the answer.

"Bad, baby girl, real bad. There's a picture for every day the kid's been missing. The good news is that the UnSubs* were sloppy. These were printed off at a local store, they had to be paid and signed for, so there's got to be a paper trail of some sorts." Garcia sighed at this, it was bad, and she hadn't even seen the pictures yet! But at least they had a lead, which was better than nothing.

"Is there anything I can do for you guys?"

"No, not really. We just updated the rest of the team, they picked up a case closer to home, so they won't be coming over, but with this lead, I don't think we'll need their input." Garcia nodded, then turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

Axel seemed to be feeling a little better, despite the horrific pictures. Demyx felt slightly better himself, knowing that they were finally, finally getting somewhere and they'd find Roxas soon.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Roxas is still alive? I mean, they could've taken multiple pictures on the same day and just wait for six months before sending us anything. And we both know the statistics are not in his favor," Reid said, knowing full well there was a good possibility this was true.

"I don't know, kid. I really don't. We'll follow this lead and see where it goes from there. These bastards will pay for what they have done."

After chopping this and stirring that for well over two hours, Garcia asked Demyx to tell the others dinner was ready. He did, and seeing as the dinner table was covered in pictures, notes and post-its he decided the couch would have to do for dinner. At entering the living room and seeing the table covered like that, Axel seemed to lose what little color he'd gained from leaving the house with Garcia. She quickly pulled him onto the couch and asked Demyx if he had a table cloth or something else they could cover the table with.

When they'd finished dinner, Demyx dragged Axel off to the kitchen to do the dishes and Garcia's knowledge was put to use.

"Okay, so there are five different shops that print off photos in a 20 mile radius, of which only two accept credit or bank cards." When they were first called in for the case they'd established the UnSubs* were operating in a 20 mile radius. With information from three previous kidnappings Reid had worked out a geographical profile.

"That's good, thanks Garcia," came the curt reply from Morgan. This meant they had a two out of five chance of finding them through credit or bank card information, and for the other shops they still had the contact information and the shipping information.

After she was dismissed Garcia returned to the kitchen, to get Axel and Demyx back to preparing some more, for her famous triple chocolate chip cookies and Rolo muffins. Soon enough the cookies and muffins were baking in the oven and there wasn't anything they could do without getting in the agents' way. Demyx decided it was time for a late evening walk on the beach, something he loved and knew Axel enjoyed as well.

Once on the beach the three dark figures slowly walked next to the sea. Once again, a comfortable silence had settled over them, leaving them to their own thoughts.

Axel had forced his head to empty itself of thoughts, something where the meditation classes he'd taken with Demyx came in useful. It had been Demyx's idea to take them, for the first week Axel hadn't slept at all and after looking up some things with Google, Demyx's conclusion had been that it would be worth a try. He'd been right, it did help Axel. Once he'd get his mind empty, it wasn't hard to keep it empty. He often just couldn't be bothered to start emptying it, as that was the hardest.

Demyx was thinking about his job, giving music lessons through the internet to disabled kids. It was something he enjoyed greatly, even though face to face lessons were a lot easier. He'd grown attached to the kids he gave the lessons to, they were capable of so much more than they, and society with them, thought.

Garcia's thoughts were on anything and nothing, from JJ to the cookies they'd made, from the poor blond kid to the case where Reid got some girl's number. She really hoped they'd find Roxas soon, she hated seeing people in pain and Axel's pain had become as natural to him as breathing. She thought he was a handsome guy, her type, even, but he'd let himself go down so horribly. Not that she could blame him, by all means, she'd probably be in the same state knowing someone she loved was in such danger. The previous kidnappings had proven to be quite horrific. Two boys had been kidnapped before the BAU was called in, both were gone for four days, kidnapped at local grocery stores, both had been at work at the time of kidnapping and both had been eighteen years old. The third boy had been kidnapped the day after their arrival, while working in a cafe. The first two boys had been found in a shallow grave in the park, the third had been dropped off in front of the local police station, only to die of his wounds in the hospital a few hours later. They'd never been able to talk to him before he passed away...

After getting dropping Axel and Demyx off at home, Garcia dragged Reid and Morgan back to the car and to their hotel. They wouldn't leave the work behind, of course, so they took everything back to the hotel, deciding they'd be working from there instead of the apartment, for Demyx and Axel's sake, and their own. It had been stupid to set up there in the first place, but they'd been so thrilled to have something to work with again they completely forgot protocol. Their boss wouldn't be happy with that, but they had other things on their minds right now. After Garcia dropped them off at their room she made her way to her own room, knowing full well they'd pull through the night. She couldn't help them with that, her knowledge so much more limited than theirs when it came to anything but computers. Not to mention she needed her beauty sleep.

Axel didn't dare go to sleep. He knew the nightmares would come, he knew they'd be horrible and he knew he'd be in the same state as the first time the team had been over. He didn't even have to ask Demyx to stay with him for the night, he brought his duvet and cuddled up with him on the couch, the television playing some silly soap in the background. That's how they spent the night, huddled up under a duvet, hoping time would pass quickly.

The next morning brought no news, as they made their way into the police station they walked straight to the place that had been set up for them, seeing it hadn't changed a bit. Everything was still in place, even the fluffy things Garcia had left behind. It helped her to have some happy things around her when working with horrors, it reminded her of the happy things in life. Puppies, rainbows, ice cream, love, friendship among other things. As she set up her laptops, Morgan and Reid gave her an update on what they'd found during the night.

"It's not much, we compared the pictures from the earlier victims and the video of the kidnapping of the third kid to the pictures we got from Roxas. It's pretty clear they use electricity and knives as their form of torture, it's obvious from the wounds and the scars the pictures show. Technically that's nothing new, but it does tell us what they're doing to the poor kid now."

"We need to find him, guys..." Garcia whispered as she turned her laptops on and started typing away furiously, trying to track down the shop owners' bank accounts and other things that might come in useful.

A few hours later, Morgan and Reid were standing in front of one of the shop owners who'd had a particular big payment in the past two weeks.

"So, you're telling me this guy comes into your shop, hands you a memory card full of photos, asks you to print them off and tells you he'll pay you eight hundred dollars if you do it? And you're telling me you don't find this strange?" Morgan asked the man skeptically, not buying any of it.

"Yeah, he asked me to write him a bill of eight hundred dollars, he used his credit card and everything. I didn't look at the pictures, the man said he wanted nobody to see them. And eight hundred dollars is a good amount! I'll get the books out for you." The man left the shop for a short moment, to return with a big folder filled with receipts and contact information.

"Here we go, he didn't give me his name, but this is all the information I have on him." He handed the agents some papers and after thanking the man, Morgan went outside and called Garcia with the news.

After looking everything up, Garcia finally found the address. It was a regular sized house, in a small, quiet neighborhood. It was the only house in the street that had a cellar, and the UnSubs* had spent a fortune on building material, that according to some sites apparently could make a room basically sound proof. After a quick meeting with the police, they headed off towards the house.

After barging through the front door and finding one of the UnSubs* in the kitchen doing something utterly ordinary and utterly out of place: the dishes. They quickly put handcuffs on him and lead him away to one of the police cars. Soon they'd located the door to the cellar, and quickly barged through it. The scene that developed before them as they descended the stairs, the smell of blood and sweat hit them like a wall. Then the sight of a horribly thin kid, once bright blue eyes now dull, every single centimeter of his body covered in angry bruises, cuts and burns.

"We need a medic in here!" Morgan shouted, while the policemen overpowered the second suspect. Reid carefully approached the blond kid, making sure not to startle him or traumatize him even further.

"Roxas? It's alright, we're going to get that chain off of you and get you out of here, okay?" Reid said in his most caring voice.

Roxas eyed him suspiciously, not about to trust another stranger to make everything alright. "Wh-who are you?" he asked, not trusting he was actually seeing someone. He'd seen Axel in this room countless of times, and he always disappeared after a while.

"I'm Doctor Spencer Reid, I'm with the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI. Axel got a tip on all this earlier this week and we came here as quickly as possible. Now let's get you out of here, so we can get you to a hospital and get Axel to come around, okay?" Roxas' face lit up at the mention of the redhead.

"Axel? You know Axel? Where is he? Why is he not here? Please take me to him! I want to see Axel!" By the end of this he was screaming, just wanting to get back to Axel and then everything would be alright. As long as he could get back to Axel and just feel his arms and hear his voice, he would be fine. He just needed to hear and feel Axel.

"You want Axel? He'll be at the hospital when we get there, kid. The sooner we get you out of here, the sooner you can be with Axel, okay?" Morgan cut in, losing his patience. He just wanted to get the kid out of here as soon as possible. The police were taking pictures and samples, while the cars with the suspects were off to the police station for questioning and all they had to do was get Roxas out of this hellhole.

"Axel," the redhead murmured as he answered the phone.

"Axe! Thank goodness, you answered this time. We've got your blondie! We found him! You have to quickly make your way to the hospital now so you can see him! He's been asking for nothing and no one but you, so would you hurry up already!?" By the time Garcia had finished talking Axel had shouted for Demyx to grab his keys and he was in the car already.

"We're on our way. He's in the local hospital I assume?"

"He sure is, kid. He's on his way there as we speak. He's alive, barely, but alive all the same."

Once in the hospital, the agents made sure that Roxas had taken every test that was necessary before he was released into a hospital room. They stationed two agents outside his room at all times, just to be safe. The kid refused to talk to anyone, just yelling he wanted Axel and for nobody to touch him. The genius hadn't left the room, leaving it up to Morgan to call the rest of the team and handle the files. He wanted to make sure the kid would be alright. He seemed so fragile, so frightened...

Axel barged into the hospital, demanding to know where they kept his Roxie. He basically ran up the three flights of stairs to the third floor and then yelled for Roxas some more, for good measure. He soon spotted the police men outside one of the hospital rooms and gathered that was where they were keeping Roxas. Of course, the policemen stopped him until Reid told them he was Axel, the person Roxas wouldn't stop yelling for.

"Roxas?" Axel asked carefully, Garcia had explained to him what he could expect, but what he saw was like he got hit around the head with a hammer. He hardly recognized the blond kid in front of him, so filthy, so... broken. He couldn't think of another word.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, too scared to actually believe what he was seeing was true. "Is it really you?" Axel nodded, not entirely sure what to do. All the information Garcia had given him on this had disappeared from his mind.

"Yeah, Rox, it's me. It's really me." Roxas tried to get up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, trying to stand, but lost his balance straight away, but instead of hitting the ground, he fell into soft, yet strong arms.

Axel hadn't meant to touch Roxas, as Garcia had pointed out that might send him into a fit of some sorts. But when he saw his boyfriend lose his balance, he couldn't help but act. He now saw two dull blue eyes stare up at him, a small, frail hand tentatively reaching out to touch his face, touch his hair, his nose, his lips, his eyebrows.

"It really is you... I love you, Axel, I love you so much..." Axel smiled at this, carefully wiping the hair from Roxas' face, feeling tears fill his eyes when the poor boy flinched at his touch. He carefully straightened and helped Roxas get back into his bed, doing his best not to touch him too much.

"I love you too, Roxas, I love you so much. It's so good to have you back. I'm so glad to have you back..." Roxas gave the tiniest of smiles at this, though to him it still seemed too good to be true. His life had been a living hell for the past six months and it seemed so unlikely that would change all of a sudden. The nurses were nice enough, the police guys were really nice and caring, not to mention incredibly understanding. And Axel... well, Axel was Axel. Though dramatically thinner, big bags under his eyes and those eyes none too shiny, he was still Axel.

Reid was pulled out of his observations by Morgan asking him to come outside for a moment. After shooting the couple one last glance he stepped out of the room, coming eye to eye with a doctor.

"Right, aside from extensive bruising, cuts and burns he's physically alright. The scars will take quite some time to fade, but that's normal. X-rays showed no broken bones, which is good. He's also got no STD's. Though I can't speak for the mental damage." Reid nodded, this was good news. Yes, the kid would need a lot of time to get his life back on track, to overcome the trauma, but he'd manage. Reid had overcome his kidnapping, his torture, and so would the kid. Watching Morgan talk to the doctor and asking some more questions his eyes went back to the couple in the room. Roxas was in bed, tears were dripping onto the blanket, the dirt coming off his face staining the pure white which was so typical for hospitals. Axel was holding Roxas' hand, rubbing comforting circles with his thumb, listening intently to what the blond had to say.

The first few days were critical, Roxas had flashbacks every time someone that wasn't Axel touched him, which ended up with the nurses rushing in and sedating him every time. Roxas refused to talk to a psychologist, even though both the team and Axel strongly recommended he did. Axel didn't ask what had happened to Roxas, he was sure Roxas would tell him when he was ready and really didn't want to pressure him into telling him.

The day Roxas told Axel everything that he remembered was a warm spring day, they had gone for a long walk in the park opposite their house. When they got back home, Roxas walked into the kitchen to make some tea and after doing so he told Axel to sit down on the couch and just listen. Axel didn't interrupt Roxas, he just listened to the whole story, holding Roxas' hand, tears streaming down his face. His Roxas was so strong, so incredibly strong. After telling Roxas what he'd been through in those six months they both sighed deep.

"Rox, when I saw you in that hospital bed, it felt like I could breathe again. Like I'd held my breath for those six months, the 241,920 minutes you were missing." Roxas smiled broadly at this and leaned forwards to kiss Axel.

"Well, you better never stop breathing again, love, because I'm not ever going to leave you again. I love you."

UnSub = Unknown Subject.


	5. 35: Hold my hand

_**AN:** So this is basically based on a dream I had recently. Very disturbing and really, very, very sad. Let me know what you think?  
~DSL._

* * *

_Dance forever, my only one_

Roxas was just minding his own business, riding his bike home when hell came down to earth. He'd had a good day, nothing special, but from one moment to the next his world had been turned upside down. His phone had rang, and the thing being in his pocket and him being on his bike made it quite complicated to pick up, but he managed all the same. He frowned when he didn't recognize the number, but picked up anyway.  
"Hi, this is Roxas."

"Roxas, it's Axel."

"Oh, hey you!" Roxas smiled, Axel never called him.

"Rox, she's dead." His smile fell, he could've known he wouldn't have happy news…

"I'm sorry, what?"

"She's dead, Rox. Had a car accident, died on the way to the hospital." Roxas felt his heart break into a thousand pieces at hearing this.

"… shit." Roxas really didn't know what to say. What to say to someone whose world had just fallen apart? He knew how much Axel had cared for this girl, and how much she loved Axel. He'd had several conversations with her, she was a lovely girl and she made Axel very happy. And now she was ripped from his life, like Axel's mother had been, years before. The poor guy had only just learned to live with that, with her help, and now this… how was Axel supposed to survive this? Roxas didn't know, he had no answers, just questions. On the other side of the line, Axel had begun to cry.

"Axel. Axe, listen, I'll be home in about ten minutes, we'll talk about it then okay?"

"What am I going to do without her, Rox? She's my everything, and now she's gone…" Half of his sentence had been barely understandable, tears wrecked Axel's voice and he had to stop talking several times because he couldn't breathe.

"I know, love… I know… I don't have answers for you either, I'm afraid. I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry this happened, Axel." More choked sobs, more inaudible murmurs. "Axe, love, listen to me for a second, I'm on my way home, hang in there for a little longer, okay? I'll be online as soon as I can."

"Please don't go, not yet, I really… I really need you." Roxas managed a small smile at this. He'd given Axel his phone number a long time ago, but Axel had never acknowledged getting it, or saving it, so he hadn't expected a call, let alone with this news.

"I'm here, Axel. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to."

By the time Roxas got home, Axel was a sobbing mess, nothing like the strong person Roxas knew him to be. It broke his heart, to hear his dear friend cry like this. So broken, so alone. Leave it to Axel to fall in love with a girl who lived half a world away, but they somehow seemed managed it, time difference and all. Axel was supposed to go over there for Christmas, that obviously wasn't going to happen either… she had even said once that she really wanted to meet Roxas, if she ever came over to Axel's. They'd made long term plans, even… all their plans gone. Roxas had to be there for Axel. Axel had been there for him countless of times when he was having his daily struggles with life, and now it was Roxas' turn to be there for Axel in this horrible period of his life. And he would be there, every second of every day, thinking about him, waiting for his phone to ring or to find him outside his door, waiting for Roxas to get home.

The first evening was horrible, Roxas couldn't answer Axel's questions of "why?" and he couldn't give him any more comfort than some words on a screen. He wanted to hold his friend so badly, to tell him everything would be okay, even though he himself knew that was a lie. There was no way of knowing whether things would be okay. At some point Axel had asked Roxas to check his email for him, as he didn't dare to. Roxas was flattered with the trust Axel gave him. Axel really wanted something personal that had belonged to his girlfriend, which Roxas found very understandable and he really hoped that would work out somehow.

The second day, Axel started doubting things, what had really happened? A colleague of his girlfriend had told him the news, including a detailed report on what had happened in the ambulance, but it all seemed so vague. Nobody knew anything, nobody had tried to contact him, even though many people knew of his existence. Axel told Roxas he'd spent most of his day crying his eyes out, one moment knowing she was forever gone, the next moment feeling like she was still alive. He kept on telling Roxas he was going mad, so many questions, so many things to add up… nowhere to go… Roxas tried his hardest to answer his friend's questions, but for most of them he didn't have an answer. The evening ended early, Axel was tired and just couldn't deal with it. Roxas made sure to tell him to call him when needed, and Axel said he appreciated that.

In the next week, Roxas had had enough. He really couldn't deal with Axel's tears any longer without being there to wipe them away, to offer him what little comfort he could give. They met up at a local café, and the first thing that Roxas noticed was how horrible Axel looked. Thinner, big bags under his eyes, disheveled hair, his eyes an angry red. When Axel noticed him, he got up and hugged him, and in that hug Roxas could feel all the desperation, the hurt, the frustration, the loneliness. Everything that had been building up in his friend, a ticking time bomb. After having coffee together, they decided to continue their conversation at Roxas' house, Axel was nowhere near stable and Roxas didn't feel anything for leaving the redhead alone. After a simple dinner, they spent the rest of the day talking about her, the good memories, the bad. Axel felt guilty for smiling and laughing at some things, but after Roxas' lecture on the subject, he felt a little better smiling. They'd had good times together, they'd shared beautiful moments and even though the grief was fresh, the memories took a little of the sharpness off.

By the time their conversation came to an end, it was late in the evening and Roxas said Axel could spend the night at his house. Axel gladly accepted the invitation, it really was quite late and he didn't have the means to get back home, not at this hour. After getting into Roxas' bed, Axel got sleepy very quickly. Axel mumbled something inaudible after grabbing his hand, so Roxas asked what he'd said.

"Please don't let go, I want you to be here when I wake up. "

"I'm not going anywhere, love. Try to get some sleep, I'll be here, holding your hand, when you wake up."


	6. 55: Waiting

**AN:**_ Hey guys, this is basically the follow up for theme 35, as it's kind of part of the same dream, but very different at the same time... I suck at explaining, sorry. I hope you'll enjoy.  
~DSL_

* * *

**55: Waiting**

It broke Roxas' heart into a thousand tiny pieces, to watch his lover like this. So broken, so alone, so vulnerable. He'd never met Axel in life, and even though it was, in a way, a relief to be able to be with him now, in death, it was heartbreaking at the same time. They'd never feel each other's warmth, the comfort of the closeness. It would never happen, and the thought alone made Roxas shudder.

Axel had spent the first evening talking to several people, asking them why Roxas, why him, why them. As Roxas watched from beside him, sitting cross-legged on the floor, he knew nobody would give him the answers, because nobody had the answers. He didn't even really know what answers he wanted, or what answers he was looking for.

He was there beside Axel, but did he know? He thought he might have. Maybe not all the time, but sometimes his grief stricken face got a little softer. The difference was so small Roxas hardly noticed, but he liked to think that at those moments, Axel could feel his presence. It wasn't much, he knew that. He kept his hand on Axel's shoulders, his back, his knee. Anywhere, as long as he was touching him. It wasn't much and he didn't seem to notice too often, but it was the least Roxas could do.

Physically, Axel was a stranger to Roxas. Of course, he'd seen pictures, but he'd never seen him in person, or felt his body underneath his touch. When Roxas really couldn't take it anymore, he got up, and wrapped his arms around Axel's shoulders, his chin resting on his right shoulder. Tiny step by tiny step, Roxas felt Axel's muscles relax a little under his touch. Roxas had all the time in the world and no reason to leave his side, so he just stood behind him, holding him.

When the emotions started taking their toll on Axel's energy and he turned off his computer, Roxas followed him to his bed, lying down beside him, again embracing him. Even though he was exhausted, it took him a long time to fall asleep. As he slept, Roxas watched him, never letting go. Axel woke up several times during the night, confused, hurt, alone. Roxas held him through every tear, every muttered 'why', every desperate sigh. He was there with him, suffered with him.

This was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to meet in December. Not meet on Halloween, with one of them in a different world. They were supposed to know the others' body as well as their own, memorize the exact color of the others' eyes. The feeling of holding hands, a goodnight kiss, the feeling of tangled limbs when they wake up. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together, years upon years, not a few months spent apart. They were supposed to move in together, get a dog, all picture perfect.

They weren't supposed to be brutally torn apart like this, before ever even meeting. But it had happened all the same. Their happiness had been short lived, but intense. They'd understood each other, completed each other, lured out the best in the other.

In the following days Axel would sometimes talk to Roxas, saying he missed him, and he loved him. Roxas would reply saying that he was still with him, and that he loved him as much as Axel loved him, but Roxas also knew he couldn't hear him.

Roxas heard someone else talk to him as well, one of Axel's friends, Demyx. Demyx was someone he'd been in contact as well. The talker would ask Roxas to look after Axel, to be there with him, to hold him through it all, as best as he could. To be safe and sound, but to please, for the love of god, look after Axel. Demyx told him Axel needed him, something he could see himself as well. The talker hoped to be of some help to Axel, to give him what little comfort he could. Sometimes, Demyx would just thank Roxas. Thank him for everything he'd done for Axel, for the lovely conversations he'd had with Roxas and how happy he'd made Axel. Roxas paid a little attention to Demyx, but his main focus was, and always would be, on Axel.

Axel would never be alone, Roxas would always be there with him. Roxas would wait for him, until eventually, hopefully some day in the far future, when Axel was old and had a good life, they'd be together in the same world once more.


End file.
